Shut Up and Kiss Me
by LostOne125
Summary: Reid/Caleb. slash. male/male. Reid has become obsessed with a certain part of Caleb's anatomy, and he doesn't know how to deal with these new feelings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Covenant or the characters.**

**Shut Up and Kiss Me**

Reid isn't quite sure when it started, but it's beginning to drive him insane.

It was that gentle curve of plump flesh.

_Fuck! he thought. _He could feel his pants tightening. He squirmed in his seat. His eyes focused back on Caleb and his lips.

It was completely unfair. No guy should have a mouth like that. He was sitting halfway across the room beside Tyler. He tucked his arms under his head as he continued to stare. It seemed that Caleb was completely unaware what he was doing to him.

Class drew to a close, and soon they were sitting at the table eating lunch. Reid tried to concentrate on his food, but his gaze dragged across something more interesting. Caleb's tongue peeked out and slid across his bottom lip.

He almost moaned but quickly hid it with a weird gasping cough. Tyler patted him on the back. He looked over and Baby boy was staring at him with worry and amusement.

"You alright, Reid?" the youngest asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Shit, Tyler you trying to leave a bruise?" he said, slapping the other boy's hand away. He looked up and the others were watching him. "What?" he snapped.

Caleb bit down on his lip with his eyes narrowed. Reid wanted to bang his head on the table. "What's wrong with you man? You've been acting weird," the oldest asked. Pogue and Tyler simply nodded in agreement.

Reid huffed and grabbed his backpack. He got up. "I got stuff to do."

They all watched as Reid practically stomped away.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Pogue asked, directing his question toward Tyler.

The youngest shrugged and gave a sigh. "I don't know, but I'll get to the bottom of it."

Reid escaped to the library and literally banged his head on the table a few times, until the librarian came up and gave him one of those _Must-Be-On-Drugs_ looks. He got a book out and pretended to read, when his mind continually went back to Caleb's mouth and what he would like to do to it.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. One minute he liked boobs and the next one he couldn't stop thinking about Caleb. He wasn't' sure why or maybe it had something to do with Chase almost killing the guy a couple months ago. The close call still sent an unpleasant sharp pain searing through his stomach when he thought about it.

He jumped when books slammed down on the table in front of him. He looked up, and Tyler was staring at him curiously like he wanted to ask something.

"What do you want, Baby boy?"

The other boy sat down across from him. "First of all, I want to know what's wrong with you. And don't give me that crap that nothing's wrong. You've been an asshole lately. More than usual."

Reid's mouth quirked up at the last bit. Then, he gave a long-suffering sigh. "I can't even explain it, and I don't want to explain it. It's too fucking weird."

"Does this have anything to do with Caleb?"

The blonde stiffened in his seat; his eyes resembling taillights as he gazed at his best friend. "W…What?" he stammered.

Tyler just stared and blinked. "You've been staring at him a lot. That's why I asked." Then it seemed to dawn on him. "Holy shit. You like him, don't you?"

Reid averted his eyes to anywhere except the other boy. He didn't try to deny it. Tyler was his best friend, and he knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Hell no. Do you want him to kill me? Or worse he'll laugh in my face. Besides Caleb's not into guys."

Tyler put his elbows on the table and propped up his head. "It was just a question. He's not even dating Sarah anymore," he mumbled.

A tiny bulb of hope blossomed in the blonde's chest, but he furiously smashed it back down. He had no chance at all. He was not even going to go down that road.

"Look, Ty, it's nothing. It's this thing that'll go away eventually. It's not that big of deal. Just let it go."

The other boy gave him this look that screamed pity. Reid would've slapped off his face, but it disappeared on its own.

"Whatever. Class is about to start. We should go," Tyler said.

They left the library and went to their next class. Reid's eyes continued to fall to Caleb's mouth. He found himself licking his own lips in anticipation. He seriously needed to control himself. He had to reign in his hormones; he was really scared he might just jump Caleb and kiss him senseless in front of everyone.

Then swimming practice came and Reid possibly lost some brain cells, staring at the older boy in his swimming uniform. Water trickled down the other boy's cheeks and his lips. Reid's eyes traveled over the wet tan chest and sculpted stomach. He wondered what noises he could get from Caleb, when his tongue traced the lines of his... An elbow suddenly dug into his belly, and he looked to the side.

Tyler was smirking at him. He whispered, "Dude, don't be so obvious, if you don't want him to know."

Reid frowned and smacked the other boy in the head. He turned his head and saw that Caleb had this unreadable expression on his face. Pogue was staring at him with a quirked eyebrow.

He gulped and turned back to Tyler who had a broad grin on his face.

If the eldest saw him checking him out, he really wanted to get the fuck out of there. He did not feel like getting rejected today.

In the locker rooms, he made sure to be as far away as possible from the raven-haired boy. He couldn't afford to get caught again. He quickly dressed and practically ran to the safety of his dorm room.

Although he could've sworn, he heard someone call out his name.

He opened the door to his room and threw his backpack on the floor. He stripped off his uniform and put on a white t-shirt and sweats. He really did not feel up to being around anyone right now.

He pushed the clothes on his bed to the side and lay down. He sighed and put his hands under his head, staring at the ceiling. Images of a drenched Caleb scorched through his mind.

He started smacking himself in the head. _What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with me?_

He jumped when someone started knocking on his door. He scowled and wondered who would be coming to his room in the afternoon. If it was Tyler, he would've just used his key. He slowly got up and opened the door.

Then his brain went blank. Caleb was standing there dressed in his uniform, fidgeting and had this look on his face like he wanted to turn around and run away.

"Hey, Reid," he murmured, eyes skittering across his face.

The blonde shook himself. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"No, Tyler told me you wanted to talk to me."

Reid actually growled. Tyler was so dead. "Uh, yeah, come on in."

Reid stood to the side as Caleb brushed passed him into the room. He shivered at the brief contact as he closed the door. He watched as the other boy took a look around and turned back to him.

There was a type of anticipation in his eyes and fuck that just sent a shock wave down his spine. They sort of just stood there and stared at each other.

The oldest bit down on his lip; he was the first to turn away. "Maybe this was a bad idea," Caleb said under his breath. He didn't know that Reid had heard him. "What's a bad idea?"

Caleb glanced up with wide eyes. It would've been funny, if he hadn't felt the same way.

"Tyler and Pogue. They thought…They thought that you might….this was stupid. I'm just going to go," Caleb stuttered out and Reid thought it was the cutest thing. Well, damn, he was turning into a girl.

Caleb made to walk out, but Reid stepped in front of him. "Wait, I… fuck… I can't…" Reid growled and rushed forward and pressed their lips together. He wrapped one arm around his waist and sunk his hand into that soft hair.

At first he was afraid, he had read the signals wrong and the other boy would push him away and look at him in disgust.

Instead, Caleb made a small sound of surprise but tilted forward into the kiss; his own arms sliding along broad shoulders.

Reid flicked his tongue flicked across those damn lips that had been torturing him for so long. Caleb's mouth opened up willingly as Reid's tongue made itself acquainted the warm cavern, sucking on his tongue and nibbling on his bottom lip. He snickered a little when the other boy moaned as he slid his hand down and squeezed a firm cheek.

Caleb pulled away to get his breath. "Reid," he whispered. The blonde placed their foreheads together; his attention was drawn to a certain area.

"Fuck, Caleb, your lips."

The boy reached up and touched his mouth. "What about them?"

"I really like them," Reid said suddenly, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

The eldest blinked a few times and smiled. "That's good to know."

"Stay with me," Reid whispered against his lips.

Caleb kissed him back and simply said, "Okay."

Then, the blonde began to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"Whoa, Reid, hold on. I'm not ready for that."

The other boy smiled. "I'm just making you more comfortable." He made sure to drag his hands along Caleb's belly as he unbuttoned his shirt. Might as well cop a feel. He would've liked to get him naked, but he had to take things slow. No need to scare him off.

Caleb took off his jacket, shoes, and socks, while Reid finished taking off his tie and shirt. Now, he only had on a tank top and his uniform pants.

Reid dragged him to his bed and pushed him on it. The raven-haired boy flopped down on it, gazing up at the other boy.

Reid crawled into the bed beside him, throwing a leg between Caleb's legs. He pulled the other boy to him, and his arms snaked around his waist. He sighed when strong hands slid into his hair.

"Can we keep making out?" he murmured.

Caleb chuckled and nodded. "Does that mean you like me?"

"Cay, you're the only dude whose lips make me really horny, so yeah, I like you a lot. Now, shut up and kiss me."

* * *

This has been on my mind for a while because Steven Strait has some really nice lips.

Caleb/Reid is now one of my OTPs. I really love them together now.

Anyway, Hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
